


Cyrk

by enntsu



Category: Original Work
Genre: Gen, nawiązania do dark woods circus
Language: Polski
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-06-29
Updated: 2017-06-29
Packaged: 2020-05-30 19:19:24
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 2
Words: 287
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19409725
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/enntsu/pseuds/enntsu
Summary: » dwie krótkie (od 50 do 200 słów) historie o pewnych cyrkowcach.





	1. kiedy trzeba pozbyć się ciał

W cyrku, jak w każdym innym miejscu, czasem do tragedii dochodzi.

Czasami ktoś z lin zleci i kości wszystkie sobie połamie.

Czasami ktoś ogniem się poparzy.

Czasami tygrys komuś głowę odgryzie.

Czasami klauna ktoś się przestraszy i zbyt mocno go uderzy.

Czasami ktoś ich wyglądu się przestraszy i zawału dostanie. 

I wtedy pojawia się problem, co z ciałami zrobić. 

Śmierdzą, gniją, a starta wciąż rośnie i rośnie.

W normalnym cyrku pewnie pogrzeb by się odbył albo ktoś z zewnątrz zainteresowałby się ilością zgonów, ale oni byli wyrzutkami, nieudanym eksperymentem i nikogo nie obchodzili.

Nie mając czasu na zakopywanie ciał, zbierają je, a czasem – przy lepszym humorze – nożem tną i niczym kiełbaski wpychają do ognia, i hop do jego klatki!

Mlask, mlask.

Zęby rozdzierają umarlaka. 

Siorb, siorb.

Krewią to wszystko popija. 

I mlask.

I po wszystkim.

Można iść dalej. Do kolejnego miasta.


	2. kiedy trzeba się z kogoś pośmiać

Była piękna.

Jej twarz nie miała skaz. Oczy były duże i niebieskie, usta pełne i czerwone, a nosek malutki, również idealny. Niebieskie włosy były miłe w dotyku i długie. Wyglądały, jak ogromny, ciągnący się do ziemi welon. Zazwyczaj mężczyźni najpierw zwracali uwagę na nie, a dopiero później na całą resztę.

Była drobna i niziutka.

Nosiła różowe, pełne koronek i innych ozdób suknie, które jedynie z tyłu dotykały ziemi, z przodu zaś ledwie sięgały jej do kolan. Idealnie odsłaniała to, czego ona nienawidziła... Bo co jej po pięknej twarzy, idealnej sylwetce skoro miała nogi konia? I to dosłownie.

Każdego dnia ludzie przychodzili do niej, szarpali ją za włosy, szydzili z nóg nie zdając sobie sprawy z tego, jak wiele bólu sprawiał jej każdy krok.

Kopyta uderzały o ziemie, a z oczu leciały łzy. Ciało ledwie wytrzymywało ciężar nóg.

Powoli umierała otoczona bezdusznymi, starymi zboczeńcami uwielbiającymi takie dziwadła.


End file.
